Holding On
by ShyRomantic
Summary: Coping with death is never easy, but what if the person who died is someone who never knew the truth. What happens when given a second chance though? Charlie, Miles and Bass are a trio of people no one would have ever pictured needing anyone let alone each other.
1. Death of a General

**Hi readers! this will be my first revolution multi fic lets see where this goes shall we?**

**the story is based around Miles, Bass and Charlie and their relationships, After Bass' supposed death they don't really delve to much into what happened between the announcement and finding out he was alive so this chapter is my personal take on it, from here on out it will sort of follow the shows established episodes and kind of not.**

**Like I said lets see where this goes.**

~Charlie~

The Bell was tolling for Monroe's death, the crowd of people around Charlie was cheering and clapping and all she could do was stand and stare at the bell. She hated Bass, he killed her brother, and her dad and held her mother captive most of her life. But, she also couldn't do this without him. to save people she loved she needed the son of a bitch, and she needed him not to be dead for Miles... She knew he was going to be a wreck.

When Charlie Finds Miles, hes drowning himself at the back of the bar. She sees him from across the room and she wants nothing more then to run to him and give him everything she can. She wants to drop to her knees and hold him, tell him she's sorry, sorry for not being there, sorry for not being strong enough, sorry for not keeping him safe, sorry for not protecting Monroe like she should have. If she hadn't brought him there he'd still be alive.

Charlie wanted nothing more then to cry, scream and break things, take down the patriot bastards but she couldn't. She needed to be strong for Miles when he couldn't be strong for himself. Quietly she makes her way to him she stops just behind him, it takes everything she has to keep standing. She gently places her hand on his shoulder, not wanting to startle him she took a breath waited a moment and said the only thing she could at the moment.

"I'm around..." her fingers tightened against his tense shoulder, in the moment she let go he grasped her hand. He held her hand like it was a life line, holding it against his mouth he felt her warmth and life course through him. He didn't say anything to her, just nodded and let her hand go.

Charlie turned dropping her head she walked out of the bar. She made it most of the way through town in a calm manner before she slipped into an ally and sprinted the rest of the way to the house she shared with her family. bypassing the front door she stumbled her way along the house to the backyard. There was a spot in the back yard she remembered from when she was a child, it was perfect for hiding, mostly concealed from view by the large tree and garden patch by the back fence. Pushed herself off the house and made her way to her secret spot before she collapsed into herself. A cry of agony was ripped from her chest as she tried to hold herself together.

"I'm sorry... I should have tried harder."

~Miles~

Miles leaned into the table resigning himself to sleeping in the bar that night, But he knew that would be a mistake, he'd more likely wake up on the sidewalk due to a pissed off bar owner, or a frantic Rachel would wake him up screaming and yelling in his face. Neither option was really appealing. Two thoughts kept running through his whiskey addled brain and even though he was trying his best to drown them, Bass and Charlie just kept creeping back into his head.

Bass was his best friend, his brother and his enemy. everything about him were the best and worst parts of himself and now that Bass was really gone he didn't know what to do, he knew he needed Bass, and that Bass needed him and he failed him. They had failed each other and now it was to late to fix it.

But Charlie, it wasn't to late for her. She was his new rock and had been since the moment she walked in his bar, But Rachel had overshadowed Charlie with all of her baggage that Charlie had been cast to the side and he regretted it. He needed to fix things with her, and he knew he wasn't the only one hurting tonight by what happened to Bass. He'd seen the look on her face when he was carted through town, and the desperation in her voice and her actions to get him back was evident to anyone with a set of eyeballs. He never asked what happened between them, he didn't think anything of it -until now that is-.

leaning back in his chair he rubbed his hands over his face roughly and pushed himself away from the table, staggering to a stand he stood for a moment looking at the table before making his way out the door.

~Charlie~

She'd calmed down and was leaning against the fence looking up at the stars, tears still fell but the sobbing had long since subsided, these were tears of frustration and heartache. She was sitting and waiting, she didn't know what for but she knew she was waiting. sliding down the fence she flopped on the ground, sighing she brushed the tears off her face and closed her eyes, she didn't mind falling asleep out here it was quiet and she was alone things she had gotten so used to over the last few months. She was going to miss Monroe's company even if she would never admit it to anyone.

she let out a sigh and threw her arm over her face trying to stop the stupid infuriating tears that wouldn't seem to cease. she was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of shuffling and thuds, turning her head she peered through the bushes and watched as a very intoxicated Miles ping ponged himself off the side of the house into the backyard. She knew she was invisible where she was, she could see him but he couldn't see her. she was battling with herself over whether or not she should go check on him, the battle was won for her when she watched Miles stumble over to the big blue water barrel they kept for the horses and smash his head into the water. Scrambling up from her spot she thew herself at Miles and yanked him out of the water. They both stumbled back and fell Miles landing partially on Charlie.

"What are you doing?!" Charlie asked pulling herself from under him.

"I'm sobering up Charlie." he said calmly sitting up, pulling one of his legs up he rested his arm on it and wiped down his face with his hand. "What did you think I was doing?"

"I-I- dunno Miles with all that's happened today and how much you've had to drink..." Charlie was kneeling beside him. she leaned forward and rested her forehead on the corner of his shoulder.

"Charlie..." he said softly. "Look at me." Charlie raised her head, Miles reached forward and placed his hand on her head. "You never, ever have to worry about that ok? so don't let it cross you're mind again." Charlie nodded a small smile on her face.

"I don't really know why I would think that... I know you wouldn't cheap out like that on us." She sighed again for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"Wanna go inside?" Miles asked tiredly.

"Not really." she said with a shrug.

"Well, do you want to be alone?" he leaned back on one of his hands, the other still resting on his knee.

"Not if you're staying with me. I miss you Miles..." Charlie looked down at the ground and poked it with her finger.

"I miss you to kid." Miles sat upright and crossed his legs, while simultaneously grabbing Charlie and pulling her into his lap hugging her.

Charlie snuggled in and let herself be held. Closing her eyes she let herself relax for the first time in days, she felt him kiss the top of her head before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Remember reviews are love! We writers are nothing without the love!**


	2. Waking Up

**Chapter two! **

**first I have to say I can't believe all the love I've gotten for this story! I'm so happy you guys like it! **

**Second I wanted to ask your opinion on the lay out of the story. Should the story have multiple people segments like in the first chapter or one person per chapter? I wasn't really sure how I liked the first chapter, but this one is a solo person because I couldn't get the feel for how I originally intended it to be. **

**Also if the flow seems a little off its because I actually had the whole chapter written up and ready to go and my computer crashed losing everything, soooo I had to re-write everything and I couldn't really remember how it was supposed to go.**

~Bass~

He came to, to the feeling of something falling on his face. Disoriented and confused he grimaced at the lethargic feeling he had in his limbs. opening his eyes slowly he first noticed he was completely surrounded by darkness, the second thing he noticed was the sheer and utter panic that came with being claustrophobic.

More of what he could only guess was dirt fell on his face followed by a terrifying thud. Suddenly the space above him lightens and he's looking up at a dark sky and Rachel, she's standing above him with a shovel in hand accompanied by contempt and amusement written all over her face. "I wouldn't move if i were you."

It had finally dawned on him what happened, he'd been buried. His breathing was heavy and he knew he was freaking out but he couldn't move even if he wanted to, given his situation he didn't think he would try anything anyway he was unarmed and Rachel held the upper hand.

Rachel smirked down at him. "I suppose I should get you out of there."

Crouching down she grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him into a sitting position. Monroe's head lolled back and he suddenly realized how heavy his body felt and how dizzy he was. "Listen up, you're gonna have to help me out here, I'm going to wrap your arms around my neck try to hold on." She then shoved him back so he was leaned against the dirt wall.

His body was telling him that just sitting upright wasn't worth the effort, but somewhere in his fuzzy drugged up brain he knew that they needed to move faster he was going to pass out soon. Rachel came to the same conclusion when she noticed the change in his body and the sudden daze in his eyes.

She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "Nuh uh, no way. You're not giving up on me that easy not when I could have actually killed you and saved myself the trouble." She shifted back slightly and grabbed his arms, wrapping them around her neck. He gave all the effort he could into holding his elbows while she wrapped her own arms around his chest. "Ready?" she asked not expecting an answer. He responded with a lazy nod as she hauled him up. She then had him standing and leaning against the edge of pit. "Let go." His arms dropped to his sides, she then turned him around and he flopped over the edge face down in the dirt. She climbed out of the hole and grabbing his arms she pulled him out, she fell back panting in exhaustion as he thudded face down.

Looking down at the bane of her existence she noticed he was out cold. "Figures." She rolled her eyes flipped him over, lifting him by his arms she dragged him and put him in the waiting wheel-barrow. With him out of the way she went back and filled in the now empty grave.

Getting to the farmhouse that would serve as Monroe's safe house she dragged him into the house and none to gently dumped him on the bed. Standing back she looking down at the dirty mess of a man lying completely at her mercy.

Rubbing the back of her hand over her forehead. "I really hope you're worth it, she better not be wrong about you." she reached down and pulled the blanket over him. when she reached his chest she was startled to realize he was awake, or at least as awake as a tranq'd up person could be.

"Why?" his voice came out groggy and slurred.

"Why what Bass?" she leaned in slightly and starred him down.

"Why... did you...save me..." he was breathing heavy with effort.

"Let me get one thing straight. I did not do this for you, someone important to me has more faith in you then they should." she glared at him as the words tumbled through his foggy brain.

"Charlie..." It was one word but it was enough to shock Rachel, before she could reply though he had slipped back into the world of dreams.

She sat back into the chair nearby and stared at him. she couldn't understand what happened and she wasn't really sure she wanted to.

**I'm sorry the chapter was so short, they're never this short but since its only one person and you can only do so much with an unconscious person it had to be shortened a little. next chapter will be longer I promise. Also not a huge fan of Rachel so she'll only show up when necessary. **

**Remember my favourite people ever! review make my world go round, Pm's are always welcome and if anyone has any helpful suggestions feel free to send them my way! **

**Reviews also make me write faster :)**

**#RelocateRevolution use it everywhere! get this show saved!**


	3. Relief

**So! I couldn't resist I managed to pump out this chapter in two days! so proud. the first chapter took me a month to get off the ground :) **

**anyways all this love is making me all happy and glowey inside and I wanted to share more of my story.**

**Now I realize I'm over lapping the three character moments but its obviously going to happen with the whole story revolving around the three of them. **

~Miles~

Miles had his back leaned against the water barrel with Charlie curled up in his lap. He ran a hand over her hair in an attempt to calm the tears that had started when he shifted. She had grabbed his shirt and was clinging to him in her sleep. He knew he'd have to take her inside soon she'd freeze if he didn't, hooking his arm under her legs he held her tightly as he stood up. A little wobbly from his numb legs and left over alcohol consumption he made sure he wasn't going to drop her before he made is way inside.

Kicking open the back door he cringed at the loud bang it made. He didn't know who he was more afraid of waking up Gene or Rachel, Neither of whom came to inspect the noise. Slowly and carefully he made his way up the stairs gripping Charlie to his chest afraid of jostling her too much. When he reached her bedroom door he nudged it open carefully and stepped in, careful to avoid knocking anything over he made his way to the bed and gently placed her down. He pulled off her boots and removed her weapons -which he noticed were many and very pointy- placing them all on her bedside table he pulled up the blanket and went to move away when he felt a small hand grip his wrist, looking back he saw a bleary eyed Charlie looking up at him.

"Miles don't go..." her voice was small and tired.

"I'll stay till you fall back to sleep ok?" he sat down next to her brushing hair from her face. she responded with a nod and closed her eyes, pulling his hand up to her face she smiled. He gently pulled his hand away so he could climb on the bed and sit next to her. Slouching against the headboard he had a hand on Charlie's head, whom had turned over and was curled into a ball at his side. Looking down at her he smiled, she'd been through so much in the year she'd been with him and he'd always been amazed at how tough and resilient she was. Sighing he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Miles woke to the sound of soft knocking. Opening his eyes with a jolt he was blinded slightly by the sudden light, looking out the window he realized it was morning.

"Hey."

He turned his head back to the door and the source of his sudden wakefulness and standing watching him.

"Rachel, morning." he was still pissed off at her, she was the reason he didn't have his best friend any more.

He felt a stirring beside him and looked down to see Charlie quietly wake up. "Miles? you're still here?" She smiled up at him from her spot on the bed. "Thanks for staying." He smiled back at her. "No problem kid." She released his hand making him notice it for the first time. Stretching out Charlie rolled over then sat up quickly when she noticed her mother standing in the door.

"Mom."

"Morning Charlie, Miles. Come down stairs we need to talk." And with that Rachel disappeared.

Charlie and Miles looked at each other. "Ominus." Charlie laughed at Miles before shoving him off the bed. He landed with a thud. "Hey! what was that for?"

"Quit your whining the almighty wants to grace us with her wisdom."

Miles laughed and grabbed Charlies outstretched hand. Standing up he brushed himself off while Charlie pulled her shoes on. "Come on kid. let's get this over with."

Clomping down the stairs like a couple of elephants they made their way to the kitchen each grabbing a chair and flopping down into them. Charlie reached across the table and grabbed an apple twirling it in her fingers her a couple times before tossing it to Miles. "Eat." she instructed. He took a bite from the apple but not before giving her a glare.

"So, whats up?" Charlie asked leaning back in her chair.

"Well..." Rachel paused looking from Charlie to Miles. "You remember how I was the one to set up Monroe's execution last night?" Charlie and Miles shared a dark look then looked back at Rachel with stotic faces.

"Obviously." was Charlies only response. Miles just sat and stared at her.

"Well I switched the drugs. He's fine. little out of it, will be for a while but he's alive."

Miles sat up quickly apple falling from his grasp. "What?" Disbelief clearly showing on his face. Charlie's face matched but more on the angry side. "What do you mean he's alive over 30 people watched him die last night, no doubt more watched him get carted away."

"Yes, I'm aware of that Miles. But he's fine I swear." Rachel was sound exasperated, she couldn't understand why they didn't believe her. So she sat down and told them everything, from how she switched the drugs so Gene didn't even know to digging him out and taking him to a safe house while Miles and Charlie just sat and looked at her with stunned faces.

Charlie was the first to move after Rachel's explanation. Pushing herself from the table she got up and walked to the door.

"Charlie? where are you going?" Rachel asked standing up.

"To go see him. Where do you _think_ i'm going?" Charlie turned and crossed her arms.

"He's fine Charlie, I'll take you to him when it gets dark."

"I"m sure, but I need to see for myself." And with that she turned and left the house.

Rachel turned to Miles after watching her daughter walk out the door towards the man she hated most in this world. "Why does she need to see him so badly." Her voice one of frustration and confusion.

"Because Rachel, you took the person she fought for and with away from her. She needs to make sure he's ok." Miles tried to reason this within his own mind but he was still unsure.

"Shouldn't we stop her? what if she gets caught leaving town?"

"She'll be fine, she's more resourceful then you give her credit for. She got into town unnoticed she can get out, we'll go join her later when the streets are less busy." Miles then stood from the table and cleaned up his now bruised and dirty apple. "In the mean time I'm going to go for a walk and see what these Patriots are up to today."

He patted her shoulder on his way past, leaving a confused and hurt Rachel behind Miles made his way down the porch into the fresh air. The day seemed fresh and slightly less grim now that he knew what really happened to Bass.

Stepping into the street he started he own personal town patrol.

**Remember my lovely amazing readers reviews are love and they seriously make me the happiest :) **


	4. Welcome Back

**Wooooo! Chapter 4! I'm out of town for a couple days so I thought I would upload this one while I have a chance. I really really REALLY appreciate all the love I have gotten for this, every e-mail I get that contains a follow or a review or a favourite really does make my whole day a thousand times better. :) So my thanks to every one of you who do and all who read my stories :)**

**Something went a little skrewy in the last chapter but I seem to have fixed it so this one shouldn't have the same problem**

**I also wanted to let you know if some of my spelling seems a little off like having U in places there isn't usually one is because I'm Canadian and that's how we roll :)**

**Ooo I wanted to give a quick shout out before I forget again. LemonSupreme and Driver Picks The Music, are amazing writers and they made me want to write again, I just hope that I can compare to there stories on some level. Go read them they're awesome!**

**Here we go with the Charlie Bass first interaction Chapter! sorry the story seems to take place in one day so far by the way, I just feel they missed a lot of good opportunities and this is my take :) **

~Charlie~

She had slipped past the guards unnoticed, she knew she would but it still felt good to know that she could do it. Sticking to the tree line she made her way to the farmhouse, she knew it was there but she'd never really noticed it before. Before she realized it she was climbing the stairs to the front door, placing her hand on the knob she stopped and stared at her hand. She knew she would have to see him, whether it was now or in a few hours she would have to face him. Her rational mind told her she hated the man behind that door but the rest of her knew it wasn't true. She'd fought alongside him and travelled with him for over a month, he saved her life when he could have just left her to her fate but he didn't and she owed him.

The only reason she'd come alone was because she was so mad at her mother, she couldn't be in the same room as the person who had destroyed Miles in a single moment of selfish rage then turn around and almost make it worse by shoving that decision in his face by changing her mind. Taking a deep breath she turned the handle and quietly stepped into the house, closing the door behind her she peered through the doorways in the hall.

Catching a glimpse of Monroe she walked quietly into the room and watching him for a moment unsure of what she really wanted to do. Holding her breath she watched to see if his chest would rise with his own breathing, when it finally did she breathed out a sigh of relief. She stepped towards him and kneeled down beside his bed, raising her hand she placed it on his forehead he looked hot and uncomfortable and she was right. She pulled the top blanket off him and folded it on the floor, he seemed to visibly relax with it gone.

She brushed her fingers along his hair moving it from his forehead. "I'm sorry" she whispered it almost hoping he didn't hear. "You really better be okay. We need you to be okay." She leaned back on her heels watching him shift in his sleep.

With a huff she looked out the window before speaking again. "I'm supposed to hate you. But I don't know if I can, you're responsible for so much hurt and sadness in my life, but then you came for me, when you didn't have to you saved my life. I'm responsible for you and I let this happen to you..." she looked down at the floor closing her eyes, her frustration was starting to bubble over and she didn't know who to blame for anything any more.

"Charlie... its not your fault." she looked up at the sound of slurred words.

"Monroe." her voice came out just above a whisper.

"back from the dead." He gave her a loopy doped up grin.

"That you are, and you're kind of disgusting mind if we clean you up a bit?" she smirked at him, he was obviously high on what ever Rachel injected him with.

"Only if you're helping me." he gave her what she was sure was a knowing grin but it just came across as a stoner looking at a bag of chips.

Charlie just rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Hold tight I'm going to go get some things to clean with." She placed her hand on his shoulder as she stood up. "Don't go anywhere okay?"

"Don't think I could even if I wanted to." He lifted his arm lazily. "Kind of have a motor function problem."

She laughed quietly at him. "I'll be right back."

Wandering down the hall she found the kitchen and started rifling through the cupboards and drawers she found a plastic mixing bowl and what appeared to be a clean cloth going out the back door she found a tub full of rain water, dipping the bowl in the cold water she filled it up and carefully made her way back to the dazed ex-general.

"Hey, you're still awake." she said setting the bowl on the floor by his head.

"For now." he said yawning. "I'm still so tired."

"I bet, you had quite the night. Dying, getting buried, coming back to life. Quite the adventure, you better be more careful not to get caught this time okay? I don't think I have the energy to plan another jail-break for you."

she dipped the end of the cloth in the water and brushed it over his hand.

"You tried to break me out?" he asked frowning slightly.

"Miles and I tried. when you got moved to that bank vault there wasn't anything we could do, sorry." She shrugged apologetically, "We never thought you would have been smoked out like that." holding his fingers in one hand she wiped the cloth up his arm.

"It's okay... it's not your fault." he tightened his fingers around hers. "I should have been more careful, you can't trust anyone any more."

She paused her movements and looked up at his face, he eyes were watery and upset. "You can trust me." she gave him a small smile before wiping down his other arm.

"Didn't you spend 6 months trying to kill me?" he gave her his best doped up smirk.

"Sure did, but we can't afford to have you die yet, besides, what kind of person would try to kill the person who saved their life?" she smiled at him again and dipped the cloth back in the water, touching the cloth to the side of his face she continued. "I never thanked you for that by the way, I'm pretty positive I wouldn't still be here if you hadn't found me when you did."

He smiled up at her. "Charlotte, I wouldn't let someone hurt you."

She turned to look at him, only to see closed eyes. He'd fallen asleep before she could say anything back to him.

sighing she picked up the bowl and cleaned up the spilled water before leaving to rid herself of the dirty water and cloth.

coming back she settled into the nearby chair and waited for Miles and Rachel to show up, while watching over the man before her.

The feeling of ease she got from just being near him was more then she should have been comfortable with, she was confused and frustrated and pissed off all at once. She was confused by Monroe, she was frustrated at herself and she was pissed off at her mother. Rubbing her hand over her eyes she sighed, she noticed she'd been doing that a lot in the last 24 hours. Closing her eyes she leaned her head back against the chair. "What are we going to do with you."

her head snapped up at the sound of footsteps on the porch, grabbing her crossbow she ducked through the house towards the front door. she saw Miles followed by Rachel through the window. "Bout' time was wondering if you remembered about us."

Miles patted the top of her head affectionately. "Like you'd let me forget about you." passing by her he walked into the house and into Monroe's room.

"I told you he was fine." Rachel said stepping up to Charlie.

"Not now mom. Lets just go inside." Charlie turned and followed Miles into the house. dropping her crossbow back in its spot by the door she stopped a few feet behind Miles and watched the interaction between them.

**Remember all you sexy readers out there Reviews make the world go round and a day that much brighter!**

**I won't be able to update for a few days but I should have a new chapter up when I get back from my amazing couple days off work!**

**Love you all! :3**


	5. Confrontations

**I managed to get this whole chapter out in an hour, its kind of amazing when all I have is my computer my music and myself no distractions. I got access to internet and a few minutes so here you go guys! chapter 5!**

**it might seem a little rushed but I hope not **

**Anyways all the love just made my morning! I woke up to 12 e-mails this morning and it was a fantastic way to start my day :)**

~Bass~

His eyes opened slowly and lazily to the sound of Miles calling him, the sound wasn't as sweet sounding as when he woke last to the sound of Charlie talking to herself about him. The thoughts running through his mind were 'Shit Miles looks pissed off' but the words that escaped his mouth were "You missed me" he then gave Miles the biggest dopeyst grin he could muster in his extremely high state.

Miles gave him a confused look. "What?"

"You're my best friend Miles." He said smiling again. He saw Charlie behind Miles smirk at him and his stomach did a little flip.

"How much did you give him?" Charlies voice floated around in his hazy head.

"Enough to drop a horse, it slowed his heart enough it seemed like he was dead." Came Rachel's reply. "He's going to be like that for a while."

Suddenly it struck him how easy it would have been for Rachel to give him the drug and just leave him in the ground. The thought terrified him like nothing he'd ever felt before, closing his eyes he heard everyone shuffle out of the room and down the hall. He was left alone and that was entirely fine with him, he wanted to go back to sleep anyways.

~Miles~

He followed behind Charlie and Rachel into the kitchen. Leaning against the counter he stood beside Charlie leaving her between himself and Rachel. 'sorry kid' he thought to himself.

"So what changed your mind? Why didn't you just kill him when you had the chance?" Charlie's voice was angry and challenging. he couldn't see her face but he knew her look of contempt he'd seen it enough times to never want to be on the receiving end of it. Crossing his arms he watched Rachel gauging her reaction to Charlie's venom

"Because you asked me not to." Came her reply. Miles stood up straight arms dropping to his side in shock. He knew Charlie was far from happy that Rachel had turned in Bass, and that she didn't want him to die but he didn't know she had pleaded on his behalf. When Charlie didn't say anything he finally spoke.

"Charlie?" he asked looking at the back of her head.

Charlie turned and looked at him. "Technically I never asked her not to kill him. She made that choice on her own." She said tiredly.

"Charlie I have to ask. What happened between you to? One minute you're determined he has to die for what he's done and now you guys are all buddy-buddy. What changed?" Miles asked crossing his arms again.

"You want to know?" Charlie looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Yes I really do, I need to know."

"He saved my life Miles. It was after I found him, he found those posters said he wanted to help." She leaned back against the counter. "I told him he was crazy and that I didn't want nor need his help with anything and left him there, I left him with a man I had asked him not to kill and he didn't, should have been a tip off something had changed." Her head tilted back as she remembered the events. "Any ways I was headed back here by my self when I stopped in at a bar, I should have noticed earlier but I was so exhausted and frustrated, the bastards drugged me I was outnumbered at least ten to one, and I was cornered I had no chance. I thought I was done for, I didn't know what they were going to do I didn't want to know."

Rachel was looking at her stunned, she knew that he had saved her life but didn't know all the details. Miles on the other hand was looking at her with an air of anger, he wasn't there to protect her and he almost lost her.

"He must have known something was wrong when he couldn't open the door because next thing I know He'd kicked in the door, by that point I literally was cornered and losing conciousness, he took them all out like they were nothing. I don't remember anything after that, when I came to it had been a full day since the bar and he'd kept me alive. I owe him, and we need him." She looked at Miles and he knew she was expecting something in response.

"He never told me."

"He didn't have to, it was between me and him." she replied shrugging. "One way or another I wouldn't be here without him."

"Charlie." her mother spoke up finally. "I'm sorry you shouldn't have had to have been alone."

"You're right I shouldn't have, but can't change whats happened." Charlie pushed off the counter and headed towards the hall. turning back slightly she looked her mother dead in the eye. "Don't expect a thanks for this, you shouldn't have put him in this situation in the first place." with that she was gone.

Miles ran his hand through his hair in aggravation. "I'm going to go talk to her." Rachel said surprising him.

"No. Don't I'll go talk to her, I think she's to pissed off at you to listen." Miles replied.

"Why is she so mad at me? Why can't she see what he's done to us?" Rachel asked exasperated.

"Rachel I can't answer that, but I can tell you that she knows exactly what he's done. The two most important people in her life had either been killed or taken by his men by the time she got to me. That girl has the toughest skin I have ever seen. If she's holding a grudge its for a damn good reason. Don't underestimate her Rachel she's a smart kid, I trust her she knows what she's doing." Miles shrugged and walked out following Charlie.

He peered into Bass' room on the off chance that she had gone back to sit with him. She wasn't there but her bow was so she wasn't far, peaking in the other rooms he concluded she at least wasn't inside anymore. Wandering his way to the front door he found her standing on the front porch, her hands were on the railing with a white knuckle grip.

"Hey." he said walking up beside her.

She didn't look at him when she responded. "She doesn't get it does she." her question was more of a statement but he answered anyway.

"I think she does but she doesn't want to. To her he's just a savage animal who took her family away, she doesn't want to see anything else." He turned and leaned against the railing looking at her.

"She fucked up Miles, a lot. probably just as much as him." her voice was hard and unforgiving.

"Probably but so did I, you should at least try and let a little bit of it go. She is your mother and you only get one of those." he was trying to reason with her and it was working.

"I know, I know... Its going to take time Miles." she smiled up at him. "God I could use a drink." she laughed quietly.

"Hey, now you're singn' my tune, lets go see what kind of goodies this place has?" He slung an arm over her shoulder and steered her back into the house. Things were far from solved but for now no one was getting shot so he could live with that.

**Reviews baby! throw them my way and you'll make a girl the happiest she could be :)**

**and there will be another Charloe fic coming your way soon, just have a few kinks to work out and it should be posted in the next few days**


	6. Heart to Heart

**READERS! Here is the next chapter sorry I took so long, but to be fair I don't usually update that quickly for anything, and I'm not going to lie here I only had the first 5 chapters planned out in my head so I'm going to try and plan out the next chapters a little more after re-watching the episodes**

**So here is Chapter 6! enjoy sorry its a little shorter then usual love you all!**

~Miles~

Miles and Charlie were sitting back at the kitchen table, each with a glass of whiskey in hand. Charlie leaned back and glared at her drink as she brought it to her lips. Miles watched her trying to figure out what she was thinking without interrupting her thoughts.

"Would you stop staring at me, you're weirding me out a little." she said not taking her eyes off her drink.

"Sorry, I didn't want to bug you." He said laughing a little.

"Mission not accomplished." She said with a smile. "God, Miles how did things get so messed up?" She asked leaning on the table head hitting the hard surface.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry about it? We always figure this shit out." He said patting the back of her head.

"Gah!" She cried out in frustration. "Okay, I'll believe you for now." She raised her head and rested her chin on the table while smiling at him.

"Listen you and your mom should head back into town, make sure Gene isn't flipping out wondering where we are." Miles stood up and took her drink, ignoring the flailing hand that was trying to get it back.

"Hey, hey who said you could take that?" she said standing up and creeping behind him.

"I did, you're mom will be pissed if she finds out I let you drink when we should be strategizing or something."

"Miles." she said crossing her arms. "Gimmie" she held out her hand, he sighed and put it back in her hand. "Thank you." she then tossed back the rest of the drink and slammed it back into his still open hand.

"I'm so proud." he tossed the rest of his drink back as well and put the cups on the counter. "Now will you please go find your mom and get back to town?"

"Yes, yes stop being so pushy." He was physically pushing her out the doorway into the hall, she stopped and turned looking up at him quizzically. "Why aren't you coming back with us?" Her blue eyes searching his brown ones.

"I'm going to stay with Bass for a bit, see if I can talk to him some more." He looked down at her hoping to appease her ever questioning mind. "Don't give me that look, I'm not going to do anything to him. I may have my issues with him but he is still my best friend even if he is an idiot."

"Just... try to be nice to each other ok?" she cocked an eye brow while giving her best attitude stance

Miles feigned hurt. "Charlie, I'm a dream you know that."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Ok, you know what, I'm leaving now. Come back soon, if you're not back by sundown I'm coming back to get you." She jabbed him gently in the chest before turning and walking away.

Miles watched Charlie and Rachel walk away from the house back to town before turning back and making his way into Bass' room.

~Bass~

Bass lazily came to when he heard the shuffle and thumps of people leaving the house. He wondered vaguely if he'd see Charlie again, he wanted to make sure she was doing ok, flashes of her face has he stopped to say goodbye at his execution made its way across his mind. The look of pain and regret on her face was etched into his mind and it hurt him to know he was the reason it was there. He didn't want her to feel that way because of him again, he didn't feel he deserved it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Miles, whom pulled up a chair and sat leaned in.

"How you feeling?"

"Like I've been drugged" He blinked awkwardly at his friend.

Miles laughed softly. "Better then dead." He ran a hand through his hair and looked down. Bass could tell Miles wanted to talk to him, but he couldn't for the life of his figure out what he wanted to talk about.

"Bass." Miles started. "We need to talk about some things, you up for a chat?"

"Always want to talk to you." Bass gave him a goofy grin. Miles smiled back.

"I want to start with Charlie." Bass' grin faded into a sad smile.

"What about Charlie?"

"She told me what happened at the bar, I have to ask. Why did you go back to her when you knew she hated you?" Miles was leaned back in his chair watching the cogs slowly turn in Bass' brain.

"Because she's important." Bass just smiled lazily content with his answer.

"Important? Important how?" A look of confusion crossed his face.

"To you, makes her important to me." Bass' face twisted into a look of concentration. "She's special, I don't want her to hurt 'cause of me anymore. I want to help, make things better." The concentration slipped away to be replaced with a contentedness.

Miles looked at him for a minute before leaning forward. "You're right she is important to me, which means if you hurt her in anyway I will kill you."

Bass smiled back. "I know."

Miles then stood up abruptly. "Speaking of Charlie, I should probably head out she'll hunt me down if I don't get back soon."

Bass raised his hand slightly and flopped it around. "Bye-Bye."

Miles was almost out the door when he heard Bass calling him softly. "Miles wait, my son... Where is he?"

Looking away Miles replied. "Not now Bass, you need to sleep. We'll talk more later ok?"

Bass nodded and closed his eyes.

**Reviews=love! Love=inspiration!**


	7. Searching For Answers

**Hi Lovelies so much love and hearts all around, just a note before we begin :)**

**I'm writing these chapters really loosely based off of the episodes, most of it will be the same just don't expect to much of the dialogue to be the same. I've also skipped a few days in the show cause this was the next thing I had in mind. **

**See you at the bottom! **

~Charlie/Monroe~

The group had tried to quietly make their way into the school, they knew patriots were around, they just didn't know how around. Charlie was sticking close to Monroe, normally she'd try to be next to Miles they knew each other so well but she also knew her mother wasn't a strong fighter Rachel needed Miles more than she did, besides fighting alongside Monroe for as long as she has been they'd gotten used to each others patterns and company.

"We need to find Aaron." Rachel whispered behind Charlie.

"We should spit up then, we'll cover more ground that way." Miles said looking over his shoulder. "You two go that way." He pointed at Charlie and Monroe. "We'll go this way, come on." Miles jerked his gun in the direction he meant. Rachel shot Charlie and Monroe a nervous glance before following Miles.

Charlie looked up at Monroe and gave a weak smile and shrug before making her way down the halls. "I'm sorry you got stuck with me again." Charlie whispered peering in a doorway.

"At least I know you can fight, and won't try to kill me." Monroe whispered back.

Charlie chuckled softly. "For now." Charlie peered in another doorway softly calling Aaron's name every now and again. "Thanks by the way." Charlie said not looking at him.

"For what?" He glanced at her, but she was still turned away.

"For saving us." She turned and looked at him. "You came back for us when you didn't have to."

Bass stopped abruptly. "Charlotte, what makes you think I wouldn't come back?"

"What makes me think you would?" She had a point and he knew it.

"Touche." He continued walking and peering in doorways. "I don't know if I thanked you."

"Probably not, but what are you thanking me for?" She aimed her gun in a doorway and moved on.

"For saving my life. Rachel is crazy but at least she listens to you." Bass replied. They came up to a corner and Charlie moved in behind Monroe as he crept along the wall. "Forward or turn?" Charlie shrugged and they rounded the corner guns aimed at nothing.

"She hardly listens to me. If she did you wouldn't have been buried in the first place." She came to a closed-door and carefully turned the knob before nudging it open with her foot.

"Touche again." Bass stopped in a door way looking into the room. "Charlotte?"

"Yes?" she said getting farther away.

"What happened after I got dug up? I don't really remember much, it's all really fuzzy up until the escape plan for Aaron." He sounded concerned but also frustrated.

"Not a ton, you talked a lot. Lots of silly stoner talk, but nothing overly embarrassing." She said giving him a smirk.

He frowned trying to remember. "What kind of stoner talk?"

"Between us we talked about our attempt to break you out, and you reassured me it wasn't my fault you got caught. Nothing to spectacular." She shrugged. "I dunno what you talked about with Rachel or Miles though."

Monroe frowned again. "That's it?" His mind was catching flashes of her hand on his face, or holding his fingers but he couldn't figure out why.

"Well, you do get awful flirty when your stoned." Smirk falling back into place, she watched as his eyes widened in surprise.

"It's all part of the charm." he winked at her and it was her turn to be surprised.

"Miles said that after he got the shit beaten out of him, he looked like crap but still full of himself." Charlie looked around the corner.

"He learned from the best." his smirk in place.

Charlie shook her head and smiled. The memory of him standing over the bodies of the patriots in the mist flashed through her head, a smirk on his face like the one he was wearing now and the words "I'm batman" gruffly falling from his lips.

"Who's Batman by the way?"

"Hmm?" Monroe said turning and cocking an eyebrow.

"Batman, who is he? I've never heard of him." Charlie gave him a quizzical look. "You said 'I'm Batman' when you found us."

"Oh, he's a comic book super hero, they made a few movies based on him when you were a kid." He pointed his gun in an empty room and called Aaron's name. "Just some rich guy who dressed up and beat up bad guys, he's a little weird if you think of the concept but it was funny at the time." He jerked his head to the side. "Come on, we need to find stay-puft."

Charlie nodded and followed Bass down the hall.

**I'm so sorry the chapter is so short, I have more I promise, it was just going to get a little crazy and I needed to cut it up a bit so Miles is in this section of the story, so the next Chapter is a Miles Chapter then its back to Charlie and Bass. I'm kind of hoping that people have caught of that Miles chapters and Bass chapters he's not Monroe he's Bass, But Charlie chapters he is, there is a reason behind it I swear. So if you see his name as Bass in here its a mistake think of him as Monroe. I kept getting all mess up because of writing Birthday Surprises haha... any ways long note. Thanks for sticking by guys let me know what you think and I'll see you in a couple days with a new chapter of something.**


	8. Observations

**Chapter 8! Hope you like it, when the idea's for the last chapter started coming to me this chapter kind of wrote itself. Chapter 9 might possibly be up tomorrow, it's also practically writing itself so hope you like them, kinda angsty but I can't really help that. Warning lots of Rachel this chapter, couldn't really help that I needed this conversation to happen. **

**So read on my friends see you at the bottom!**

~Miles~

Miles and Rachel walked down the halls of the school trying to be as quiet as possible while still calling out for Aaron.

"I'm don't trust him Miles, I don't know why you do." Rachel said whispering, her tone suggested she wished it could be louder and angrier.

"Rachel can we not? seriously here now?" Miles said exasperated.

"Yes Miles." she said turning to him. "Here and now, you sent my only child off with a murderer!" her voice was reaching dangerous volumes.

"If I recall." Miles said getting closer to her. "Your standing in front of one, and honestly Charlie could take him if she needed to, it's not exactly like her hands are clean in all of this."

"And who's damn fault is that?" She took a step closer.

"I suppose you think it's mine, but guess what Rachel, she's an adult she can make her own decisions. She went to find him! if she trusts him then so do I." He pointed an angry finger at her.

Rachel floundered the air going out of her fight. "Fine Miles, but don't blame me when this all goes up in smoke." She turned to walk down the hall.

"I don't know if it will Rachel, he cares about her." His words stopped her in her tracks.

"What are you talking about?" She slowly turned to face him.

Miles shrugged. "I haven't seen him interact with anyone the way he does with Charlie in a long time." he peered down the hall. "He took care of her when he didn't have to."

Rachel gaped at him stunned. "What are you saying?" Miles didn't look at her, didn't reply. "What are you saying Miles?" She tried again.

"I don't know Rachel, but he cares for her, and I think she cares for him. I don't know how much or how but they do." He nudged open a door and stuck his head in looking around, when he turned back he saw Rachel staring at him stupidly.

"What now?" Miles asked impatiently.

"That can't be possible Miles, she knows what he's done to this family." Rachel was dumbfounded and angry.

"You mean taking her mother away? I believe that was me, and I believe I asked for Ben not you. You chose to come to us, we didn't drag you off the street." Miles was getting frustrated, he knew she was trying to figure it out and trying to reason with herself but this was a losing battle from all sides. everyone had done things they shouldn't and everyone was on a slippery slope of false justice.

"He kept me prisoner for 10 years!" she said her voice raising in volume again. "He faked my death so you wouldn't come back for me!"

"Would you keep your voice down?" Miles said frowning at her. "I know that. He's made some really terrible mistakes, but so have I, and dammit so have you!"

Rachel was speechless again. "Fine you know what, clearly this isn't going to get resolved today. Lets just find Aaron and get out of here." And with that Rachel turned and started calling Aaron's name as she looked in the many doors.

Miles pinched the bridge of his nose, He knew this was going to always ba an issue with them, with all of them. But dammit if he didn't love the stubborn woman. Sighing Miles followed after her, he was usually not one to give in during a fight but he really didn't want to hash this out with her now so he left is slide and continued his search of the classrooms.

Rachel was a door ahead of him when they heard the crashing of heavy doors a few halls down from them. they both turned to the noise and looked at each other, panic written all over Rachel's face she whipped around and started sprinting from room to room looking for her friend.

"Aaron! She whispered as loud as she dared. "Are you in here?" Miles and Rachel had entered a classroom looking around. Miles stood still for a moment trying to catch his bearings, he was woozy from the fever the infection was causing. He legs gave out from under him and he crashed into a desk before he hit the floor, he heard Rachel close the door and the scraping and jarring of what he assumed was chair.

"Miles? Miles whats wrong you're burning up." Rachel said touching his face and forehead.

"Don't freak out." Miles said breathing heavy. He rolled up his sleeve and he watched at Rachel stared at his arm trying not to do the think he asked her not to. "You gotta go."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked, he could hear the panic and irritation in her voice.

"Well we kinda had our hands full." He said trying to lighten the tension

"I Coulda helped." Her eyes were pleading with him

"Your dad coulda helped, you can only act like an idiot which is what you're doing right now you gotta go, you gotta get out." He was trying to be forceful even though he knew she would never leave him.

"I'm so sick of your macho cowboy bullshit Miles, I'm not leaving you." She turned to the sound of the door being banged on. Miles tried to keep his eyes open but he was fading fast.

"Rachel, I gotta tell you something." His eyes drooping more his body giving up.

"You can tell me later." He heard the clicks of a gun being loaded.

"No, I gotta tell you now, before it's to late." He lifted his heavy head and watched Rachel turn to him, fear etched into her face. "I-I never should have let you go." his breathing was getting heavier, harder to maintain. "You were always the one." The door banged open and he slipped farther into the darkness, he heard gun shots go off and his eyes slid shut no longer having the energy to keep them open. The last thing he heard was Rachel calling his name, begging him to stay awake before he was completely engulfed in the darkness.

**Sooo... sorry about all the angst, hope it was a little bearable. It's kinda weird writing two different Miles at the same time, my Birthday Surprises Miles is so totally unobservant and silly, while this one is soo... not... I want him to be totally aware of everything thats happening all the time, i just feel like thats just how he is, how he was with Bass before the blackout... any ways. love you all!**

**Reviews make me happy, haven't seen a whole lot from you guys share the love and i'll share it back!**


	9. He Came Back

**Hiya! No long notes today, just hope you like this chapter, I hope to hear from you :)**

~Charlie~

Charlie and Monroe were making their way down the halls scouting around corners and in doorways when they heard the doors crash two halls over, they looked at each other determined looks etched on both faces. without missing a beat they stepped up their strides and made there way through the halls both calling out Aaron's names as loudly as they dared, they rounded a corner and Charlie started getting more agitated the more she called his name.

They were stopped in their tracks by the sound of a click as the doors opened at the end of the hall they were in, Charlie looked up at Monroe and moved into a doorway covering herself as Monroe slipped to the other side of the hall behind a wall, they were separated for the first time since he found them and it was making her anxious.

She watched as he turned his head and looked behind himself, he looked back at her and gave her a look that almost sent her into a panic, she knew the look. He was going to leave her and she couldn't do anything to stop him. he was going to walk out that exit and there wasn't a damn thing she could do, not with patriot soldiers fifteen feet away from them.

She looked at him shaking her head silently pleading for him not to go. He cocked his head, she wasn't sure if it was an I'm sorry look, or good luck I'm outta here look, either way she knew she was fucked. She watched him bow his head and stride towards the door, as the door clicked open a feeling of panic took over before she realized she was in serious trouble. As quietly as she could she made her way to the lockers in the room and hid herself inside, letting the feelings of betrayal, loss and anger take over as she stood in the locker trying to keep the sting of tears at bay.

~Monroe~

When he watched her face fall at the realization that he was leaving he had a sudden pang of guilt and frustration. the girl was getting under his skin and it irritated him in ways it shouldn't have. After he had stepped through that door he knew he had made a mistake, he had promised himself he would keep her safe and he was doing the exact opposite by leaving her there.

"Ah!" He gave a frustrated growl halfway down the hall before he turned back towards the fire door. He peered through the small window in the door checking to make sure no one was going to ambush him if he opened it. He was safe but Charlie wasn't he noticed the patriot outside the doorway he left her by and growled again.

"Goddamnit Charlie." he muttered quietly to himself. He watched as she poked her head out from the side of the door frame, leaning out she took two steps before the patriot grabbed her, throwing open the door he sprinted towards them and hit the other man from behind, Charlie took the distraction and overpowered and killed the soldier. standing up straight she looked at him, both breathing heavily.

"You came back." Her voice coming out breathy and tinted with hope. He didn't answer her he just looked at her and tried not to let his confusion show.

looking behind her his eyes widened in surprise. "Go! go, go, go." He reached out a hand to push her along, he covered her as she ran ahead of him, sliding around a corner she burst through a set of double doors he followed at her heels. He watched as she vaulted herself over the debris and scrambled back against it. He followed suit and crouched beside her. From the corner of his eye he saw Charlie pop up and shoot her gun, taking out a couple of their followers.

"Nice shot." He smirked at her.

Se grinned back, she lost her grin though when the doors banged open and more men clad in beige stormed in. Lowering her head she glanced at Monroe shooting him a worried look. Lifting his gun above his head he shot blindly into the fray before them hoping to hit something.

He looked at Charlie and tried to give her a reassuring look as they both huddled behind the rubble. They were pinned down nowhere to go and running low on ammo when the room started to glow. Charlie's eyes widened in surprise before lifting her head ever so slightly to see what as happening. Monroe mimicked her actions and was shocked to see the men before them engulfed in flames.

Turning to look at Charlie his feeling of relief and elation at what was happening was soon dampened by the look of horror on her face.

"What the hell?!" Charlie gasped. She didn't know.

"Aaron, dunno how he does it but this is him. Something must have happened." Monroe turned to look at the fallen men the flames extinguishing. He felt something bump his knee, looking down he saw it was Charlie's knee, she must have moved closer at some point but he hadn't noticed it.

Monroe stood and looked around, the noise and chaos of the patriots had stopped. Looking down at Charlie who was still crouch beside him he stretched out a hand offering to her, she took it without question and without looking at him. They stood shoulder to shoulder looking at the charred bodies around them, it wasn't until she stepped away from him that he noticed he was still holding her hand.

"Monroe." Charlie was standing by the doors looking at him. "We should go, we need to find Miles and mom." Her voice was quiet the shock still running through her system.

"Yah... yah ok." Monroe made his was to the door expecting Charlie to walk ahead of him, when she didn't move he leaned a little searching his face. "Hey, you ok?" Concern lacing his voice.

"What?" Charlie's eyes snapped up to his.

He leaned back again. "Asked if you're ok?" He tried again.

"What's happening?" Her voice came out a whisper.

He looked away from her towards the bodies on the floor. "I have no idea..." Turning back he watched her face fall, his answer wasn't what she was hoping and it bothered him. He had no idea what possessed him to do it and he couldn't seem to stop himself as he reached up a hand and placed his hand on her face and brushed his thumb over her cheek. "Come on, let's go find Miles." He said softly. Charlie just looked up at him and nodded. He watched at she turned away from him and made her way down the hall.

**Soo? What did you think? Is there anything you are hoping to see? Any suggestions to give?**

**I've been trying to reply to most reviews and lovely comments so if I miss you its not on purpose, I do have one thing though, the Guest reviewer that keeps just leaving 'Loved it' in the reviews its nice that you're leaving them in the first place but its not really a lot to go on and it kind of feels like spam... sooo maybe elaborate? I dunno... just a thought from a confused author over here.**

**Leave your always thoughtful and lovely comments and i'll see you in a few days :)**


	10. Bass' Mind

**Early update! Notes at the bottom its almost 12 am here!**

~Miles/Charlie/Bass~

Charlie sat beside Miles' bed waiting for him to wake up, he'd been out cold for two days now and the not knowing was putting her on edge. She promised to kill him when he woke up for not telling them about the infection, he was dying and decided to be a stupid idiot about it. Running her hands through her hair she sighed in frustration, looking back at him though she was just glad they were able to get him back to Gene before he stopped breathing.

Monroe was standing vigil outside his room also waiting, He knew Charlie needed time with Miles so he let her have it. He was leaned against the wall staring off into space when he heard Charlie's voice coming through the cracked door.

"Come on Miles..." Her voice was soft and worn. Bass leaned around the door frame just enough to see her.

Charlie crouched closer to the bed and took her uncles uninjured hand. "I need you to wake up..." She pulled his hand closer and she bowed her head to mattress. "You can't leave me like this, you know that. We've been through way to much for you to just ditch out on us, I need you, Bass needs you..."

Monroe took a step back from the door eyes wide, He didn't know why it surprised him so much that she said his name but he was aware of how constant it was that she call him Monroe, he knew it had to be a distancing thing that if she called him Monroe it would be harder for her to forget that he was General Monroe. She knew he was there but he suddenly felt like he was intruding on something so he turned and went outside, he needed air and to be away from the confusion that battled in his mind.

Groaning Miles gripped Charlie's hand, he didn't wake up but it was enough to put her at ease. Rocking back on her heels she watched him for a moment and had a flash to when Monroe was lying in this spot. The apprehension she had when Monroe was here was nothing compared to how she was feeling now, she knew with Monroe that he was going to pull through and be fine, but with Miles it was anyones guess how this was going to turn out.

Standing up she stretched her arms above her head trying to release the tension in her shoulders and back, dropping her arms to her sides she glanced down at Miles again. She rung out a cloth from the bowl of cold water beside the bed and brushed his hair from his forehead before placing the cooling cloth there.

She couldn't help but smile at the situation, it seemed she was destined to look after the two ex- generals. Standing straight again she brushed her hand over his one last time before leaving the room. The first thing she noticed was Monroe's lack of presence. stretching she glanced around the bunker they were in before deciding that he was no longer there. Stepping outside she finally found him leaning against a tree faced away from the house about a hundred feet away.

"What are you doing out here?" Charlie asked stepping up beside him.

Monroe jumped backing into the tree. "Shit, Charlie don't sneak up on people like that." He ran his fingers through his curls unsure of what else to do.

"Sorry." She chuckled and shrugged. "Thought you were still inside, is everything ok?" Crossing her arms she looked up at him curiously.

"Yah, everything is fine." His answered abruptly.

"Liar." She narrowed her eyes at him. "What's up?" she stepped in front of him trying to get a clear look at his face.

"Charlie, drop it." He narrowed his eyes back at her.

She eyed him up again then dropped her arms to her sides. "Fine don't tell me." She huffed at him. "But you should go see Miles, he was stirring a bit when I was in there." She waved her arm towards the hideout as a signal to go. "I'd get in there before Rachel or you won't see him alone." She turned her face away from him as she spoke.

"Charlotte. Thank you." He touched her hand lightly as he passed by her. Her eyes closed as he did, when ever they made contact either by accident or on purpose it did something to her something she couldn't bring herself to try and figure out.

"I'll stand outside, let you know when Rachel is coming. Don't be in there when she comes or we'll never hear the end of it." She smiled blandly at him not giving away the frustration and confusion plaguing her mind. She didn't know it but he was trying to figure it out, to see if he could numb himself to the effect she was having on him.

He didn't smile back, he didn't give her much of anything back. They both turned and headed towards the safe house.

They were almost to the door when Charlie lost her footing and pitched forward. She reached out her arms to brace for impact when she was suddenly jerked back, Monroe had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into a standing position. He hadn't moved out of surprise and a little fear at how Charlie was going to react to him having his arms all over her.

"Bass?" Charlie had turned so she was facing him, her hands were on his chest she wasn't sure if it was an attempt at distancing herself from him or to appease the sudden craving for contact she was trying to deny.

Monroe's eyes went wide again, then narrowed into a glare as he stepped away suddenly and looked away from her. "I'm going inside, keep a look out for Rachel." He left her standing outside the door watching after him. The moment he stepped through the door he felt slight relief but not enough. He made his way quietly into Miles' room and sat in the chair that was previously occupied by Charlie, stuffing his face into his hands he growled in frustration he needed to figure this out.

While he sat watching Miles frown from discomfort flashes of his time in bed rest came to mind, he remembered Charlie sitting with him and talking with him a lot, he also remembered her hands on him holding his hands or running them over his chest. They couldn't be real memories there was no way she would willingly touch him... was there? He touched his chest lightly where he swore he could still feel her hands. "Miles... Your niece is going to be the death of me."

When Monroe disappeared from view Charlie picked up the nearest solid object and hurled it as hard as she could while making a frustrated growl huffing noise. "The son-of-a-bitch needs to stop doing that!" she angrily whispered to herself. With another angry huff she landed in a fuming pile next to the door.

twenty minutes of pulling grass and mumbling to herself passed as Monroe sat with Miles doing or saying who knows what when Rachel appeared across the field a bucket filled with supplies in hand. Charlie sprung up from her spot and thudded down the stairs, bursting into the room she looked between the unconscious Miles and the stoic as ever Monroe.

"Come on get up, Rachel is coming and quickly." Charlie said locking with his blue eyes.

"This is just getting stupid." Monroe huffed as he stood.

"I'm aware, she's crazy and I'd like to keep it at bay for a little while longer." Charlie smirked at him. "Come on." She nodded to the other room.

The two left the room and flopped onto the couch opposite the door to Miles room, they could still kind of see him but not as much as they would both like. Rachel came down the stairs unaware that two sets of eyes were watching her. she had her back turned to them as she set some of her things down, they looked at each other and sighed silently in relief. Rachel turned to go into Miles' room and jumped at the sight of Monroe and Charlie sitting and watching her with innocent grins on there faces.

"What are you guys doing?" Rachel asked holding her chest.

"We're keeping an eye on Miles." Charlie said gesturing to the open door.

"Out here?" Rachel eyed them suspiciously.

"Where else? You didn't want Monroe around Miles when you're not there and honestly as much as I love Miles he's seriously the worst at keeping interesting conversation right now." Charlie shrugged and leaned farther back into the couch. "Really though, he's not much better at the interesting conversations right now either." She jerked her thumb in Monroe's direction. "Miles I think is doing better, he was moving around a bit when I went in there earlier."

Rachel nodded at her daughter and disappeared into Miles' room. Charlie and Bass relaxed into the couch and waited for news on Miles.

**And by here I mean I'm back home. phew what a day! almost 16 solid hours of traveling, a train a plane a bus a ferry and a car... my butt hurts from so much sitting! But we're back at the boy's parents and I had loooooots of time to write, so gimmie any and all feedback! I made a real effort to try and make this chapter longer and I think I succeeded a little, part of my problem is keeping track of how long they are, I don't have Word on my laptop so I have to use Notepad so I gauge the length on the scroll bar and the KB size it saves into... alas I don't have a disc drive or a credit card to buy it... so sad**


	11. It happened

**Hello my lovlies! Chapter 11! Nothing to long here so I'll see you at the bottom! **

~Charlie~

Charlie sat on the steps leading into the hideout, she didn't know what to do or where to go. Miles, Monroe and Rachel had just left to go to Mexico and get Monroe's son back and they left her behind. Her frustration at being left behind was at an all time high after everything that had happened between herself and Monroe, not to mention having Miles shut her out of things again.

Standing up Charlie grabbed her crossbow and stomped up the stairs and out to the forest by the city, she needed to keep herself occupied and with everyone gone it gave her a chance to work on her hunting skills, not to mention it might help her keep her mind off a certain blonde. Creeping around the forest she let her mind wander, albeit against her better judgement. Her thoughts brought her back to the moments before Monroe left.

~The morning before~

Monroe was packing his bag, stuffing his small amount of clothes and some of the rations he'd saved from the last trip he'd taken into the pack he'd acquired since coming to Willoughby.

"So you're really going huh." A voice said behind him, turning his head he saw Charlie leaning against the door frame, when everyone shared the room it was hard to get annoyed at her presence.

"Yes, I really am." He replied turning back to now full bag, he stuffed his hand in trying to busy himself.

"Is it really that important that you find this kid?" Charlie's voice came again.

"Charlotte what do you want?" Monroe was now getting irritated but he didn't know why.

"To know." It was simple, yet infuriating to him.

"To know what?" He'd turned to face her, standing at his full hight bag abandoned.

Charlie stepped forward leaving to door behind. "Why you need to find him."

Bass sighed in frustration. "I have my reasons Charlie, none of which you'd probably care to know." He glared down at her. God this woman was frustration.

"I don't think you have a clue about what I care about." Charlie glared right back.

The two stood facing each other only a couple feet separating them, Bass was fighting an internal battle with himself, he wanted to tell her everything to make her understand but in the same hand he wanted to shut her out and tell her top mind her own damn business. Charlie was also fighting and internal battle, one of which she was losing, she wanted to hate Bass, to punch him in the face or shoot him which ever was easier, but the other side of that she was growing extremely fond of the idiot before her. She wanted to know everything about him, how he worked, what happened in his life to make him the crazy fucked up person he was and how he managed to get back to some semblance of a decent human, he befuddled her.

"Then why don't you enlighten me." He took half a step closer.

"I care about my family, I care about taking down the assholes who've rolled in to this town, and oddly enough I seem to care about you." Charlie said a frown creasing across her brow.

Monroe gave her a hard stare, it was one she couldn't read. "Why do you care about me?" His voice came out horse.

"Beats me, but I know I do. And I don't want you going out there to find some kid who doesn't know you, who might not even be alive anymore, in another country with only Miles and my mother as your back-up." Charlie had unconsciously stepped forward while she spoke, the two were now only a foot apart.

"It doesn't matter, I have to find him. He's my family Charlie, he may be all I have left." He stared down at her, unsure of what else to say.

"You have us Monroe." Her arms crossed against her chest.

"Do I? Because if I recall you wanted me dead, your mother wanted me dead, and Miles hated me." His voice was quite but firm.

"Well Rachel does want you dead, but I doubt Miles hates you, and I know I don't want you dead." Her voice came out quietly as well.

Monroe's eyebrows shot up at her revelation. It was to much, he needed to get out. Brushing past her he headed for the door.

"Bass wait." Charlie's voice stopped him dead in his tracks, turning back he looked at her. He wasn't prepared for it, but neither was she. He closed the space between them in two strides and he was close enough she could have sworn he could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

"Don't call me Bass unless you're ready to start trusting me, to know that I'm not the same person I was." Bass' voice was gruff and heavy.

Bass didn't know why he did, or if it even was him that did it, but one minute they're standing staring trying to get their breathing under control and the next his hands her on her face holding her as their mouths crashed together in a desperate kiss. Charlie had pushed him against the wall in her attempt to get closer, she was pressed up against him as he pulled her closer, he hands needily grasping at her waist and twisting in her hair. Her hands roamed his chest one slipping beneath his shirt as it ran across his abdomen.

The door leading outside crashed and Charlie pushed herself off of him. Breathing heavily they watched each other trying to gauge what had just happened. It was Bass who moved first, he swiftly moved around her grabbing his pack and disappearing out the door leaving a confused and now frustrated in more then one way Charlie behind. That was the last time they'd spoke or seen each other before they left.

~Present~

She was started out of her thoughts by the sound of crunching leaves just ahead of her, Charlie watched as a deer tip-toed its way into her line of sight. Raising her bow she squinted as she aimed at the doe, leveling she readied herself to shoot but was foiled by the sound of Gene calling for her. She watched as the doe bounced out of sight, and it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. Standing up with a sigh Charlie brushed off her pants, grabbed her knife from the ground and headed back.

"They better get back soon." She grumbled to herself.

**Hi again! What did you think? was it worth waiting for? Oh I hope so! **

**So i'm going to be shameless for a moment and mention that I went back and changed a few things in one of my other stories, Busted I noticed had a few issues so I changed them, it's a Charloe story I posted it before my stories became slight more popular and I'd had less practice so if you want, go enjoy its much better now.**

**So I apologize that its taken awhile to post anything, real life seriously got in the way, but things are settled down now, I'm back to work, my move is over and I has my own wonderful interwebs! yay me!**

**I've seriously been craving some Marlie as of recently and it kind of dawned on me that this story was originally a Marlie/Charloe mix but I have since abandoned that in pursuit of a more complex Charloe story. **

**on another note, Birthday surprises should have an update in a couple days, 7 Days will have an update but I'm going to try and finish the first two before delving to much into that one, I have the entire story planned out so I'll work on it as I go through the other two.**

**as always lots of love and see you soon. leave love and all that jazz my lovlies! **


End file.
